<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when i'm ready i will fly us out of here by thatshortfriend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974744">when i'm ready i will fly us out of here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatshortfriend/pseuds/thatshortfriend'>thatshortfriend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>trans mcyt works [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Trans Male Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatshortfriend/pseuds/thatshortfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Winged!FTM Tommy painting his wings as the trans flag for pride month"<br/>title is from home by cavetown because I'm terrible at titles</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>trans mcyt works [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>RedsReadlatercollection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when i'm ready i will fly us out of here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661385">Dream SMP Prompts</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arson_Bee/pseuds/Arson_Bee">Arson_Bee</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey! Big T! Can you help me make some of that dye for my wings Phil showed us how to make the other day?” Tommy yelled out to Tubbo, collecting dyes from a chest.</p><p>“I’m gonna be real with you Tommy, I wasn’t paying attention during him teaching us that, you’ll have to ask Phil himself.”</p><p>“Why am I not shocked by this…” Tommy mumbled, heading out of the room to get Phil. “Phil! Can you help me make some of that temporary dye for my wings?”</p><p>“Sure mate! What colors were you thinking?”</p><p>“Uh- I was thinking pink, blue and white?” </p><p>“Oh, wait! I think I already have those made!” Phil responded, walking over to a chest and grabbing a few glass bottles out of it. “Do you want me to help you?”</p><p>“I’m good, Techno offered to help!”</p><p>~~</p><p>“Tech! I’ve got the dye, are you busy?” He said, walking into Techno’s room, dye in hand.</p><p>Techno looked up from his book, before shaking his head and gesturing Tommy to a stool he had set up. Grabbing the dye, he began carefully creating an ombre with the three colors across Tommy’s wings. Techno started with the white dye where the wings came from Tommy’s back before continuing outward with the pink then blue dye.</p><p>Tommy felt himself relax in the comfortable silence between them and the feeling of hands moving skillfully through his feathers, spreading the dye. He found himself thinking about how far he’s come since he had discovered he was trans, from when he was too scared to tell anyone, and how happy he was to be at a point where he could do something like dying his wings to show his pride.</p><p>“There we go, now you jus’ need to wait and rinse it out,” Techno said, tensing when Tommy turned around in the stool and gave him a hug. </p><p>“Thank you,” He said, turning his head and admiring his wings with a beaming smile across his face.  “I think they’ll look great.”</p><p>~~</p><p>After rinsing and drying his wings, he sent a message to his family using his comm tablet telling them to meet him in the main room. Then he draped his deep blue cape across his wings before heading out to the main room to see his family.</p><p>“Ooooh! Do we get to see how you dyed your wings now?” Tubbo exclaimed excitedly. He had told them all he was going to dye his wings, but he had only told Techno why and how he wanted them done.</p><p>“Yep big man!” He said, taking off his cape and spreading out his wings, now proudly showing off the trans flag dyed across them. “It’s pride month now, so I decided to dye them the colors of the trans flag!” He’s always wanted to, but every year he’s always been too afraid to do it.</p><p>“Woah Toms, they look great!” Wilbur said gesturing him closer and running a hand across his feathers, “Did you get Tech to do them for you?” He nodded before the others continued, all complimenting how nice his wings looked and how proud they were of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry if this was all over the place, it's 1am. if you liked it feel free to leave kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>